


83

by janetcarter



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Eating Disorders, Gen, blue jello, calories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter
Summary: The real reason Sam likes blue jello so much.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	83

**Author's Note:**

> For the Bad Things Happen Bingo prompt "Eating Disorder."

One cup of blue jello held approximately 83 calories. It was a staple to any meal thanks to the cafeteria's limitless supply. So after sufficiently pushing around the rest of her rice and hiding pieces of chicken in napkins and drinking as much water as she pleased, Sam scarfed down the single cup of jello waiting beside her cup. She'd earned it, after all.

Sometimes she was too ravenous, which was a common side effect of starvation, and her friends took notice. But they were easy to trick. They just thought she really, really, really, _really_ liked blue jello. And who could blame them? They didn't know there was anything amiss, and it's not like they'd ever tried the stuff themselves.

Really, it wasn't anything special. The berry flavor was nice, though it was getting a bit old. It was just that she couldn't get the same guaranteed consistency in differently sized fruits, which were some of the only other low calorie foods she could order. Plus, for whatever reason (maybe because her habits boosted its popularity), it was always in stock. She wouldn't have her whole day thrown upside down with an unexpected menu change. She just had to smile at the workers, take her meal, and go.

It let her keep track. It let her have control. It her slide under the radar of physicians and coworkers and anyone who might stand in her way.

_Jello._

Who would've thought? 


End file.
